1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaming devices and more particularly to coin pitching devices of the mechanical kind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many amusement parks the engagement in various pitching games provides entertainment to the public. Since many states prohibit gambling the pay off cannot be related to random chance but must predominantly rely on skill. For this reason any game providing a payoff in an amusement center will necessarily include a relatively high correspondence between the number of coins played and the pay off count.
The present invention is directed to provide a game of this kind wherein the attributes of skill are combined with mechanically repeatable features to return a payoff to the player.